This invention relates generally to an implement control system for a work machine and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for determining a cross slope created by a work machine.
In one embodiment, the cross slope created by a work machine, such as a motor grader, may be described as the slope of a line lying on a surface path, such as a road, which is perpendicular to the direction of the path. Cutting an accurate cross slope into a land site is an important function for a work machine such as a motor grader; an accurate cross slope allows for proper run-off of water, and, if the unfinished is properly graded, pavement is more easily and accurately laid. Therefore, it would be advantageous to accurately determine the cross slope. The determined cross slope may be provided to the machine operator or compared to a desired cross slope in order to determine if the machine is creating the appropriate slope and to make adjustments to the blade position if a position error is occurring.
Some previous implementations of systems for determining cross slope utilize GPS and laser technologies to determine the position of the blade and the machine relative to the land site, thereby enabling a cross slope of cut of the blade to be determined. However, the required GPS and laser detection systems are expensive and are not easily implemented in remote sites, such as when cutting a road in a remote location.
In addition, other previous implementations of systems do not utilize GPS and laser technology but do use techniques which provide inaccurate information. For example, the angle of rotation of the blade may be used to ultimately determine the cross slope. Some systems determine an angle of rotation of the blade relative to the direction of travel of the blade using velocity transducers or radar guns for measuring the ground velocity in the direction of travel of the blade. However, these systems are expensive and have associated inaccuracies due, in part, to the fact that the accuracy decreases as the measured velocity approaches zero.
Further, other previous implementations did not account for the appropriate variables. Sensing too few parameters may lead to an inaccurate determination of cross slope.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.
In one aspect of the present invention, a method for determining a cross slope created by a work implement on a work machine is disclosed. The method includes the steps of determining a position of the work implement, determining a direction of travel of the machine, and determining the cross slope created by the machine.
In another aspect of the present invention, a method for determining a cross slope created by a work implement on a work machine is disclosed. The method includes the steps of sensing a plurality of machine parameters, sensing a plurality of work implement parameters, and determining the cross slope created by the machine.
In another aspect of the present invention, an apparatus for determining a cross slope created by a work machine having a work implement is disclosed. The apparatus includes a machine sensor system for sensing a plurality of machine parameters and responsively generate a plurality of machine parameter signals, a work implement sensor system adapted to determine a plurality of work implement parameters and responsively generate a plurality of work implement parameter signals, and a controller adapted to receive the machine parameter signals and the work implement parameter signals, and determine the cross slope created by the machine.